Med
Med is a medical/firefighter pup Trainee under Marshall. He is created by and belongs to Tbrays30. Med was born into an abusive family, he doesn't remember his mother and father at all, on a cold winter's night he ran from the house under the cover of darkness, he ran for two miles, and rested for the night, the next morning he Found himself in a city named "Adventure Bay", he lived on the street for months on his own, living off of Stolen food, and rain water, he made a friend named Joseph, the two lived together, and fought for food side-by-side The two spent months together until they got separated when running from a dog catcher on a rainy night, by morning Med found himself in woods near a field, he walk around and then smelled fire, he ran to it and put it out immediately, then ran as fast as he could into the woods, the PAW Patrol soon arrived, Ryder asked; "Where is the fire?" Farmer Al told them that, he pup put it out and ran into the woods as fast as possible, Chase and Smoky ran after Med until they "find a small pup, a little smaller then Smoky sitting next to a tree almost passing out from fatigue." he is brought back to The Look out, in time he meets his new friend Smoky, who tells him what a "Trainee" is, a small fire started in The Lookout that night, Med heard it and put it out. Later; Marshall asked Ryder if Med may be his trainee, Ryder answered "Yes", to this, Med was made the newest trainee that night! Him and Joseph always said: "We don't need no girlfriends to slow us down!" When on the street, Med kept to this word, for awhile until he met a beautiful young pup named Dawn, he asks her out with help from Smoky, and Kailey, he ends up marrying her and having three pups named Atlas Jr ("AJ for short), Mariah, Belle. Med, is a mixed breed pup who has white on his back sides and neck and muzzle. He has a dark grey spot on his right side. With a dark grey belly and light green eyes. He also has a dark gray face. Med, is a nice happy pup always ready to help anybody anytime. Med can be Very hyper and loves to play with his friends mainly his mentor Marshall (When there is no emergency), Smoky and his Girlfriend and future Wife Dawn, she was unaware of his crush until he asked her out and kissed her after the date, like Marshall, he can be clumsy and silly, he also sometime can act well.....Different from the other pups but always knows when to be serious and when not. By Me: *A PAW Patrol Christmas Carol. *Pups Save a Concert. *Marshall For a Day. *007-Chase. *Dawn and Med's Valentine's Day Date. *Pups And The Icy Woods Rescue. *Pups and the Fire. By Others: *Pups and the Frosty Feelings. *Chase's Icy Nightmare. *A Klutzy Case of Puppy Love. *Pups and the Allergic reaction. *Pups and the Rock-Climber Rescue. *Pups and the Hockey Tournament. *Pups and the Reoccurring Nightmare. (Mentioned) *Pups Save the Sled Dogs. *Pups Save a Superhero. Collabs By Others: *Icee's Adventures in Puppysitting. *Pups and the Weight-loss Angel. Collabs Appeared In: *Paw wars (star wars paw patrol style). *Pups And The Woods Rescue. *The Dawn of Love. *Pups and the Pup-Scouts. *Pups save the Mentors. *Pups and the Mix Up Crush. *Med's personality is based off mine. *Med is scared of the dark. *Med some times has bad judgment. *Med has a crush on Dawn. *Med "HATES" the cold. *Med Looks to Marshall as a father and mentor. *Med's three pups are Atlas Jr, Mariah, and Belle. *Med ran from a Abusive owner when he was young. *Med dislikes Pup, Pup, Boogie, no-one knows why. *Med never gets along with Rusty, they are fighting a lot Rusty always tries to embarrass Med, but Med ends up winning in the end usually. Family: *Dawn Girlfriend/Wife. *Mariah Daughter. *AJ Son. *Belle Daughter. *Smoky Cousin-in-law. *Kailey Cousin-in-law. * Trapper Second Cousin. *Dodge Second Cousin. *Faith Second Cousin. *Amy Daughter-In-Law. *Flurry Son-In-Law. *Lucky Son-In-Law. *Tundra Cousin (I think it's cousin) *Rocky Cousin. Friends: *Dawn Girlfriend/Wife. *Smoky. *Bandit. *Angel. *Fletcher. Catchphrases: *"Med is ready to rescue!". *"When you need my help, just give a yelp!". *"If there's a fire about, I'll put it out!". (Note: Third Catchphrase thought of by WittleFuzzyPuppehs thanks Fuzzy!) Med.png|Med. By MegaPup18 Med gift.jpg|Med. By WittleFuzzyPuppehs . Med's badge.jpg|Med's badge. By Tbrays30 Gift For Tbrays30.jpg|Anthro Med. By TwilightSparkleLover14. IMG 0004.jpg|Med, by Puppylove101. Screenshot 2015-02-28 at 7.31.15 PM.png|Screenshot edit by Confetii The Party Pup Med X Dawn.jpg|Med and Dawn shipping photo by Confetii The Party Pup Marshall and Med.jpg|Great pic of Med with Marshall by WittleFuzzyPuppehs 2015.png|Med won the "Nicest OC award" of 2015! Rusty and Med.jpg|Uh, oh, Med and Rusty going at it again! By WittleFuzzyPuppehs Medxdawn.jpg|Med and Dawn kissing. By Confetii The Party Pup Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon characters Category:Pups Category:Males Category:Dogs Category:Protagonists Category:Protagonist Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Tbrays30's character Category:Trainee Category:Fanon Category:Paw Patrol Member Category:Mixed Breed Category:Boys